LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE (Eminem/ Rhianna cover)
Lyrics - Benatar: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie. Puff I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe-I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight High off of love, drunk from my hate, It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate. And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me. She fucking hates me and I love it. Wait! Where you going? "I'm leaving you" No you ain't. Come back we're running right back. Here we go again. It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great. I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane. But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed, I snapped. Who's that dude? I don't even know his name! I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength. - Benatar: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. Puff You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe? When you're with 'em, You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em? Got that warm fuzzy feeling. Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em, Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em. You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em! Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them. You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em. Throw 'em down, pin 'em So lost in the moments when you're in them. It's the rage that took over it controls you both, So they say you're best to go your separate ways. Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday. Yesterday is over, it's a different day. Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her Next time you show restraint. You don't get another chance, Life is no Nintendo game. But you lied again. Now you get to watch her leave out the window Guess that's why they call it window "pain". - Benatar: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. Puff Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk! Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?! Told you this is my fault, Look me in the eyeball! Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall! Next time. There won't be no next time! I apologize even though I know its lies. I'm tired of the games I just want her back. I know I'm a liar. If she ever tries to fucking leave again Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire! - Benatar: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? But that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie. Trivia *This YFM music video shares the same characters (Devil and Angel), same room, and same theme as the music video "Complicated " *This is a sequel to the YFM song "Complicated". *This is the first cover in which Puff shortens the song. Category:songs Category:Cover Songs